Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Metal Story
This is Team Metal's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Threetails meets up with Bruce and Dexter. Bruce starts acting like an idiot(because he misses Sarah O_O) and Dexter says that Team Eclipse, River, Oliver and Sarah have gone missing, and shows Threetails a newspaper article with them(well, a certain green rabbit's head is seen) being captured. Bruce rushes around the place, while Threetails declares they get going. They head off. After coming out, they encounter Team Secret, to which Bruce acts random(he says "Oh my god! It's a bunny, a devil *shivers* and my bro!") while everyone else watches, and Team Secret get insulted, and prepare to fight. After the fight, Threetails starts to think about her friends, and Dexter then randomly punches Bruce in the face and tells him to stop joking around, but Bruce nearly gets him back, but Threetails reminds them they have work to do, so they head into the next area. After coming out, they come across "EggRobo"(Metal Knux in disguise), which, this piece of dialogue happens. Bruce: Oh my god! It's a fat robot! Threetails: No duh. What did you think it was, a tree?! Bruce: Uhhh, no. Then "EggRobo" declares he'll take over the world, and the team fight him anyway. After coming into the nighttime, Bruce starts to think they'll never find their friends, but Threetails says "Don't give up, wimp. We'll find them." And so they head off. After coming out, they come across Team Sonic, who say they're looking for Eggman. Threetails then says they're looking for their friends, but then Bruce yells "Your fists are HUGE!" toward Knuckles, which he gets really ticked off at, so they get in a fight. After the fight, Bruce says something that is offensive for Sonic to his team(Oh my god! He was blue!) to which Dexter tells him to knock off, since htey keep getting in trouble, to which Threetails replies she likes trouble, and they head in. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll) who says he'll take over the world, to which Threetails replies "No you won't, fatty!", to which he gets ticked off, and they start a fight. After the fight, Dexter comments they should start being serious, to which Threetails thinks is a first, and tells him she's the boss, but Dexter replies to be serious, but she dares him to wear a dress and run around like a maniac if he doesn't let them have fine, to which he obviously agrees to. They then head off. They then encounter Team Young, to which Bruce acts like an idiot(saying stuff like " She's pink!" and "She's a cat!") which gets on their nerves, and they start a fight. After the fight, Dexter asks Bruce not to be so rude, and while they have their argument, Threetails starts her lovey-dovey thoughts about Shadow, and wonders about him. They then head in the mansion. After coming out, "Eggman"(Metal Sonic) scares them, and Bruce goes "Oh my god", and then Threetails goes "It's a fat egg!", to which Dexter facepalms and "Eggman" gets angry. They then fight him. After getting out of there, Dexter just puts his face in his hands, and Threetails starts thinking about Crystal, since the team is approaching a very hot area. After coming out, they encounter Team Ice, who say they're looking for their friends as well. Crystal then asks what Team Metal are doing. Threetails replies that they like being random, as Bruce calls Ivy "a hot cat" and Sophana "pink", to which they just half eye, while the whole team just stares at them. Then Threetails has a slight joke about how Crystal is shorter than her and blah blah blah, and the team(Team Ice) get angry and start the fight. After fighting them, Dexter then gets really mad at Bruce and Threetails tells them to cool it, and starts thinking about Shadow again. Bruce then notices something in the distance, and says they should head toward it. The team head on. After coming out, they come across "EggRobo"("the fat robot" by Bruce), who starts to cut the ice, which the team get angry at, so they stop him. After the fight, Dexter says they still have a long way to go, and the only way, is across the desert. They head across, and quickly. After coming out, they come across Team Chaotix, who ask them for the Computer Room. Threetails then says "Dude, you're obsessed with it! You're never gonna find it you know." Then he gets mad and they get in a fight. After the fight, Threetails jokes about what she said and how he's obsessed with it. Dexter then warns her about the water ahead. She then starts to cringe, saying stuff like "I'm not the aquatic type you know!" and "Aaaah!", but the other 2 go in. She just follows in behind them, cautiously. After coming out, they find "Eggman Nega" who floods the place more, to a certain level, but the team save themselves(thanks to Threetails) and then fight him for the ground again. After the fight, the team stumble upon an ancient city, which they jump right into. After coming out, they encounter Team Physics, who'd like to find a worthy challenge, and a piece of tech. Threetails say they'll accept the challenge, but they don't have the piece of tech. They then engage in the challenge. After the fight, Threetails notices a big area full of robots and technology, which she claims as the perfect spot for beating up something, and heads off, with the team, toward the big ship. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman", who shows them his newest and most powerful robot mecha, which the team declare to fight. After the fight, Dexter finds a key in the rubble, Threetails notices a door("Oh my god! It's a door!") and Bruce hears something from inside. They open it, and find their friends. They all rush out towards them. Luna and Threetails have a good talk, Midnight then ends up staying by the side while Toxic chases Bruce around, while the others watch. Then, Threetails finds a note, given to her by River, that the team should come to Pinnicale Tower. Threetails, Bruce and Dexter delcare they go, and their friends say they'll go with them, so the team and their friends head off toward Pinnicale Tower, where another exciting adventure awaits them. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team story) *Team Metal cutscenes and song will unlock *Unlock Team Love, Devious, Emotion, and Cute as playable teams. Category:Story Category:Stories